The Heart asks Pleasure first
by Isfah
Summary: Des vacances entre la sixième année et la septième année de Lily qui changeront à jamais son destin.


**The Heart asks Pleasure first**.

Quand les vacances arrivèrent, Lily se sentit soulagée. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de rentrer chez elle, malgré la tension qui existait entre sa sœur et elle. Cette sixième année avait été pour elle la plus éprouvante de toutes. Certes il n'y avait pas eu d'examen, mais ses responsabilités de préfète, les insouciances des Maraudeurs et son inquiétude pour Remus l'avaient épuisée. Et c'était sans compter Potter. Ce jeune prétentieux qui se jouait des règlements et des sentiments des autres pour se rendre intéressant… Non, décidemment cette année au sein de Poudlard n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Pourtant chez les Evans, l'été s'annonçait rude également. Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily ne la supportait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris la condition sorcière de sa cadette. Autrefois si complices, les deux sœurs n'étaient plus que deux étrangères vivants sous le même toit à chaque vacances scolaires.

Pétunia avait rencontré un jeune homme du nom de Vernon et voulait le présenter à ses parents. Malheureusement, si tout se passait bien entre eux, la fille aînée des Evans ne voulait se résoudre à mentir davantage à l'homme qu'elle chérissait de tout son être. Elle se devait de lui avouer que sa si jolie sœur n'était qu'un monstre dont elle avait honte. La date du déjeuner avec le jeune Dursley fut fixée à la fin du mois de juillet. Plus les jours passaient et plus Pétunia se montrait horrible avec la jeune sorcière.

Quand le jour fatidique arriva La sœur de Lily lui avait au moins cent répété de se tenir discrète et de ne surtout, surtout rien évoquer de bizarre ou d'étrange. Vernon serait mis au courant par elle et par personne d'autre. Quand la sonnette retentit dans le hall d'entrée, les deux sœurs sentirent leur cœur s'emballer de craintes. L'une d'être rejetée, l'autre d'être condamnée.

Ce fut Pétunia qui ouvrit la porte. À l'extérieur le jeune homme l'accueillit avec un bouquet de fleurs et un sourire aimant. « Oui » se disait l'aînée des Evans, elle ferait tout pour garder cet homme, tout, même renier sa sœur.

Vernon fit tout de suite mauvaise impression à Lily. Trop lisse, trop plat, cet homme ne représentait rien d'intéressant aux yeux de la jeune sorcière si ce n'est qu'il rendait clairement sa sœur heureuse. Et rien que pour cela, la jeune sorcière lui était reconnaissante.

Alors que tout se passait à peu près comme Pétunia le souhaitait, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un vif sentiment de jalousie envers sa sœur en constatant que malgré elle Lily attirait un peu trop souvent le regard de Vernon. Certes Lily était jolie, mais c'est elle, Pétunia Evans, qui avait capturé le cœur d'un garçon. Elle qui n'était plus seule. Elle qui avait réussi. Et ça Lily n'y pouvait rien !

Pétunia ayant de plus en plus de mal à étouffer cette jalousie qui grondait en elle demanda perfidement à sa sœur comment se portaient ce débile de Potter et ses amis, non sans avoir auparavant expliqué à son amant à quel point le jeune homme en question était prétentieux, grossier et qu'il faisait tout pour se rendre intéressant, allant même jusqu'à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était amoureux de Lily. Celle-ci fut surprise du ton employé par sa sœur aînée. Lily comprit alors que loin de vouloir des nouvelles de ses camarades, elle voulait surtout l'humilier.

-James a beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps, répondit la jeune sorcière au bout de quelques instants de silence. Remus, Sirius et Peter et lui ne sont que des amis, Pétu, tu le sais.

Pétunia était hors d'elle. D'ordinaire, il suffisait de prononcer le nom de Potter pour que la jeune sorcière se mette en colère.

-Si tu es amie avec ces imbéciles, tu dois sûrement avoir accepté l'invitation de ton cher James, non ?

Lily était outrée. Ainsi Pétunia avait lu son courrier. Elle ne pouvait se contredire en disant qu'elle détestait James alors qu'elle venait d'affirmer le contraire à voix haute. Lily avait voulu défendre ce monde sorcier auquel elle appartenait en mentant au sujet de ceux qui constituaient son univers, mais maintenant, elle était prise au piège.

-Oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit car je n'ai pris ma décision que très récemment, fit Lily en se tournant vers ses parents.

Ceux-ci étaient abasourdis de la tournure qu'avait pris le repas. Toutes ces perfidies sous les yeux de leur invité, sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien les mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Les deux sœurs étaient à couteaux tirés, et Vernon ne voyait rien. À peine s'étonna-t-il de l'air crispé qu'affichait sa compagne. Mais quand un hibou vint déposer une lettre sur la table, Pétunia explosa de colère et devint tout à coup hystérique.

-Sors de cette maison, va-t-en d'ici sale monstre, hurla-t-elle à la jeune Lily. Va rejoindre ton Potter et sa bande de dégénérés. Pars, pars et ne reviens jamais, finit-elle à bout de souffle.

Devant la colère soudaine de sa sœur, Lily se leva de table et se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. En un instant ses affaires furent prêtes. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette maison d'où elle était chassée par sa propre sœur. En repassant devant ses parents, elle ne put que croiser le regard inquiet de sa mère qui semblait l'interroger sur son devenir. D'un petit sourire Lily tenta de la rassurer avant de tourner une dernière fois les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa fille ainée qui était en pleurs dans les bras d'un Vernon complètement dépassé, et qui répétait sans cesse les mots « monstre », « sorcière », « déshonneur »…

Une fois hors de la maison, la jeune sorcière se sentit totalement abandonnée et désemparée face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller. Alice, sa meilleure amie n'était pas en Angleterre. La seule personne susceptible de l'accueillir n'était autre que Potter !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily se sentit mal de l'appeler ainsi. Ne venait-elle pas de le défendre corps et âme devant sa famille ? Ne s'était-elle pas offusquée quand Pétunia l'avait insulté ? Potter était prétentieux, gamin et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais il était avant toute chose James. Et puis après tout, il l'avait invité. Aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre à Godric Hollow, dans le manoir familial de celui qu'elle évitait depuis six années.

Lily n'avait jamais été dans un quartier sorcier. Elle était née et vivait, en dehors de Poudlard, dans un monde moldu. La seule personne avec qui elle partageait son secret était Severus. Enfants, ils avaient été un soutien l'un pour l'autre. Mais depuis quelques temps, il s'éloignait d'elle, toujours dans le sillage des aînés de sa maison. La jeune Gryffondor n'aimait pas ces partisans du sorcier dangereux qui se faisait appeler « Voldemort » et qui chaque jour gagnait en puissance. Les idées arrêtées du sorcier sur la magie et la pureté du sang faisait peur à Lily. Comment pouvait-on juger quelqu'un d'après sa naissance et non d'après ses actes ? Peut-être que cette dernière année sans mauvaises influences permettrait à Severus de reprendre le bon chemin… Telles étaient les pensées de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait même pas répondu au hibou de James, comme tous les ans, et voilà qu'elle s'installait chez lui avec toutes ses affaires pour y passer le mois d'août. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la Gryffondor frappa à la lourde porte en bois. Au bout de quelques instants des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Et, en un cliquetis de serrure la porte s'ouvrit. Lily extrêmement nerveuse fut soulagée de ne pas tomber directement sur celui qui l'avait invitée. À sa place se trouvait une femme très élégante et souriante qui l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour Lily, soyez la bienvenue, commença la femme brune. Je suis Doréa la mère de James. Il m'a si souvent parlé de vous que je n'aurai pu me tromper, poursuivit-elle devant l'air étonné de la jeune rousse.

-Bonjour Mrs Potter !

-James et Sirius sont dans le jardin je crois, je vais les faire appeler.

-Oh non, l'interrompit vivement la jeune sorcière, je… je vais leur faire une surprise, fit Lily un peu gênée.

-Bonne idée, j'en connais un qui va être heureux, fit la mère de James en l'invitant à entrer.

Lily, les mains moites et le ventre serré traversa une à une les magnifiques pièces du manoir. Chaque lieu était décoré avec soin et chaque objet avait été choisi avec goût. Lily se sentait étrangement bien chez ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, des voix masculines retinrent son attention. James et Sirius, qu'elle avait reconnus, étaient en grande discussion. Elle s'était attendue à les trouver en train de jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin, elle fut donc très étonnée de les découvrir dans l'immense bibliothèque des Potter, entourés de coupures de journaux sorciers. Lily, restée derrière la porte entrouverte les observa. Elle n'osait les déranger alors qu'ils semblaient plongés dans leurs recherches.

-Tiens, fit soudain le jeune Potter, encore un ici Sir. Tu te rends compte que ça fait vingt-trois depuis le début de cette année et que personne ne fait rien ?

-Jamesie, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, écoute ça c'est un article du Chicaneur…

-Oh, Sir voyons, ce journal est tenu par le père de Xéno, le loufoque de Serdaigle. Ça n'est qu'un…

-C'est le seul journal qui n'est pas à la botte du ministère Jamesie, et tu le sais. Mais laisse moi donc te lire l'article et tu comprendras, fit le jeune Black tout en cherchant des yeux les quelques lignes qui avaient retenu son attention. Écoute : « _Dans notre enquête concernant les Enormus à Babille, nous avons aujourd'hui la preuve irréfutable de leur existence. En effet, chers lecteurs, personne n'est à l'abri de ces terribles créatures. Hier encore, une famille entière de moldu a disparu. Selon nos sources, il semblerait que rie de suspect n'ait été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime…_ » blablabla, la suite de l'article n'est pas intéressante. Mais tu comprends ce que ça implique ?

-Bien sûr, fit James devenu soudainement plus grave. Je ne crois pas plus que toi à cette histoire de créatures, c'est donc l'œuvre de ce groupe de fanatiques.

-Oui, mais ça signifie surtout que personne n'est à l'abri, pas même les moldus…

-Lily ! réalisa soudain le jeune Gryffondor. Il faut la protéger Patmol. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal.

Tapi dans l'ombre, la jeune sorcière rousse sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle s'était bêtement cru à l'abri chez ses parents, loin du monde sorcier et de ses menaces. Qu'elle erreur de jugement elle avait fait. S'en rendre compte lui provoquait des sueurs froides.

Néanmoins les battements désordonnés de son cœur n'étaient pas seulement dus au choc causé par cette terrifiante prise de conscience. Non. James Potter, le célibataire le plus en vue de Poudlard s'était inquiété pour elle.

La jeune femme avait toujours cru n'être que l'enjeu d'un pari stupide entre les quatre Maraudeurs. Elle avait toujours pensé que James faisait semblant de lui courir après pour que les autres filles viennent le consoler plus facilement. Mais là, loin de l'agitation de Poudlard et des regards amoureux des autres sorcières, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de jouer, il lui sembla sincère.

Cette révélation bouleversa la Gryffondor jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle avait voulu se protéger des souffrances que l'Amour provoquait chez ses amies en se forgeant une solide carapace et en ne laissant pas naître au fond d'elle de pareils sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait James sincère, une nouvelle chance de bonheur se dessinait devant elle.

Ne voulant pas trahir son indiscrétion, la jeune fille fit demi-tour discrètement afin de faire une entrée dans la bibliothèque plus bruyante. Quand elle poussa la porte de la pièce où se tenaient les deux sorciers, elle n'osa regarder en direction de celui qui l'avait invité et s'approcha directement de la table où gisaient les coupures de journaux, non sans avoir lancé un « Salut ! » aux deux Maraudeurs.

Lily fit son entrée dans un silence remarquable. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient médusés. Puis par réflexe James se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le regard que lui jeta la jeune rousse lui coupa l'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Sirius, tout aussi surpris que son frère de cœur, affichait un sourire niais quand il dit :

-Salut Evans ! Alors ça y est tu as enfin trouvé la maison de Jamesie ?

-Oui, Black, répondit la jeune rousse dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie de ceux qu'elle essayait d'éviter tant bien que mal dix mois par an. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les gros titres afin d'essayer de retrouver une contenance. Quelle folie l'avait conduite ici ? Sur quel coup de tête était-elle partie de chez elle ? La voix de James la ramena soudain à la réalité :

-Bonjour, Lily. Ces articles sont accablants, poursuivit-il pour changer de sujet et alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement tenue.

La jeune Evans le gratifia d'un sourire amical, chose extraordinaire aux yeux des deux jeunes gens, pour le remercier de cette diversion.

Les trois Gryffondors passèrent alors le reste de l'après-midi à discuter des terribles évènements qui agitaient le monde sorcier et menaçaient toute leur communauté. Tous les trois étaient d'accord sur de multiples points : ce Voldemort était dangereux, de plus en plus de fanatiques se joignaient à lui, le ministère ne faisait rien et enfin seul Dumbledore semblait capable de lutter contre ces forces du mal.

Là où Lily n'était pas d'accord avec les deux garçons, c'est quand ceux-ci parlaient de se battre contre les Serpentards qui se vantaient d'être des partisans du Lord Noir, comme ils l'appelaient. Pour la jeune sorcière, ça n'était pas eux, étudiants, de se battre. Il fallait laisser les sorciers d'élites, les aurors, se charger de ce qui se passait hors de Poudlard. Et pour ce qui était de la situation au château, c'était du ressort de Dumbledore.

Les deux sorciers soutenaient qu'il fallait bannir les Serpentards alors que Lily défendait son opinion selon laquelle seule la solidarité viendrait à bout de cette folie. La jeune femme espérait également que Severus pourrait rentrer dans le droit chemin maintenant que les Serpentards tels que Malefoy et Lestrange n'étaient plus là. Severus demeurait malgré tout son ami.

La mère de James, Doréa, interrompit la discussion des trois sorciers en faisant irruption à son tour dans la pièce.

-Le repas est prêt, nous allons passer à table. Lily, je me suis permis de monter tes affaires. James te montrera la chambre d'amis que tu occuperas jusqu'au départ pour Poudlard.

La jeune sorcière rougit fortement et acquiesça poliment. Sirius que la faim animait depuis le début de la soirée se précipita vers le salon et ne vit pas le regard surpris que son ami posa sur Lily. James retint la jeune sorcière par le bras.

-Eva… euh Lily, c'est…, bafouilla-t-il, c'est sympa que tu sois venu. Je… Je hum, je suis content que tu restes.

La jeune sorcière était troublée par ce nouveau James qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ordinaire sûr de lui, prétentieux et égoïste, ce nouveau James était responsable, attentif aux idées des autres et légèrement timide.

Prise au dépourvu face à ce changement de comportement, la jeune rousse ne s'entendit répondre qu'un vague « Oui » avant de le suivre dans les couloirs du manoir.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les trois Gryffondors devenaient de plus en plus complices. Lily apprenait à découvrir ces deux sorciers loin de la comédie qu'ils se plaisaient à jouer à Poudlard. Sirius lui apparaissait comme un grand gamin. Il la faisait rire et essayait de trouver du bon en chaque chose pour fuir la réalité si sombre de sa famille. Quant à James, elle le découvrait sérieux, quand il ne se laissait pas entrainer dans les frasques de son meilleur ami, et avec finalement une personnalité plus riche que celle qu'il dévoilait durant l'année scolaire. Peu à peu son cœur se laissait gagner par celui qu'elle avait rejeté six années durant.

Un jour vers le milieu du mois d'août, trois hiboux firent leur entrée dans la bibliothèque, QG des trois adolescents. Dumbledore leur envoyait comme à l'accoutumé la liste des fournitures nécessaires à leur dernière année. Dans l'enveloppe de Lily, l'insigne des Préfets en Chef accompagnait un parchemin supplémentaire. La jeune sorcière était partagée. D'un côté, elle était très heureuse de cette distinction accordée par le directeur de l'école. De l'autre, elle sentait un grand vide l'envahir. Ce poste, elle avait toujours voulu l'occuper. C'était son rêve et chaque année elle expliquait à sa mère les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se montrer exemplaire et mériter cet insigne. Et alors que son vœu le plus cher se réalisait, elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez James, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses parents. Ses hiboux étant restés sans réponse, alors elle avait cessé d'en écrire. Le jeune Potter qui s'était beaucoup rapproché de la rousse remarqua son malaise et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Pour seule réponse la jeune femme lui montra l'objet de sa mélancolie et laissa couler quelques larmes. Puis posant la lettre sur la table elle partit en courant trouver refuge sous le grand saule qui surplombait le petit ruisseau coulant au fond du domaine des Potter. Lily adorait cet endroit qui l'isolait un peu du reste des occupants du manoir. Quand James la rejoignit, Lily fut touchée de l'attention réelle qu'il lui portait, et une fois de plus son cœur se gonfla d'amour.

-Que se passe-t-il Lily, cette nouvelle devrait te faire plaisir et tes jolis yeux sont remplis de larmes… tenta le jeune sorcier

-N'essaie pas de me faire rire avec ta poésie, James, cela ne marche pas, fit Lily, de mauvaise foi, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est juste que… Ça me fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi…

James attendit que Lily ait envie de parler. Il savait que la jeune sorcière ne se confiait pas facilement. Tendrement il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille vint alors caler sa tête dans le coup du jeune Potter. Lily se sentait bien ainsi. Elle se réconfortait de la présence rassurante de James et se laissait griser par son parfum. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme ancra ses yeux émeraudes dans le regard chaud et réconfortant du Gryffondor et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée impromptue au manoir familial des Potter :

-James je ne suis pas venu chez toi parce que tu m'avais invité, je me suis enfuie de chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune brun une note de déception dans la voix.

La rousse lui raconta la jalousie de sa sœur, les craintes que ses parents avaient pour elle, ses propres angoisses pour son ami Severus. Lily nota que James s'était tendu quand elle avait prononcé son prénom, mais elle fut contente qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque désobligeante envers celui qu'elle appréciait malgré tout. C'était un grand effort, et la sorcière le mesurait à sa juste valeur.

Voulant consoler la jeune femme qu'il aimait, James se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie. Mais au même instant Lily releva la tête et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec passion. Des milliers de papillons volaient dans le ventre de Lily alors que James réalisait enfin son plus grand rêve. Puis Lily se détacha à regret de celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer et lui demanda :

-James, tiens-tu réellement à moi ? N'es tu pas en train de jouer avec moi, comme avec les autres filles ?

-Lily, je t'aime comme un fou depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vue. Je ne veux que toi, comment peux-tu douter de moi ?

Chaque mot prononcé par le Gryffondor semblait libérer des sentiments trop longtemps enfouis dans le cœur de la jolie rousse. D'une voix résolue, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Alors aime-moi, James.

-Je ne veux pas aller trop vite Lily, nous avons le temps d'être ensemble…

-Fais-moi l'amour James, je veux me sentir aimée et désirée, sans avoir peur d'être rejetée, soutint la jeune femme entre deux baisers.

-Je t'aime Lily, prononça le jeune Potter avant de laisser courir ses mains sur le corps tant chéri de la sorcière.

À l'abri, protégé par les branches du saule, les deux sorciers se découvrirent tendrement, avec toute la passion qui les animait.

Alors que Lily se reposait contre le torse de son amant, James lui demanda d'un air grave :

-Lily, toi, tu m'aimes ?

La jeune fille se sentit troublée par cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Ne venait-elle pas de lui prouver ? Avait-il réellement peur de la perdre ?

-Oui, je t'aime, finit-elle par répondre après quelques instant. N'espère pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, rit-elle.

-Ma Lily, j'ai attendu six ans avant de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te toucher, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, rigola James à son tour.

Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Lily sentit un nouveau courage naître en elle. Elle ferait tout pour préserver ce bonheur qui semblait se dessiner pour elle et James. Elle trouverait la force d'affronter sa famille et sa sœur. Elle se battrait pour lutter contre ce Voldemort.

L'Amour serait plus fort que tout.


End file.
